1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Related Art
A head-mount type display device (a head mounted display (HMD)) as a display device to be mounted on the head has been known. The head-mount type display device generates image light representing an image using, for example, a liquid crystal display and a light source, and then guides the image light thus generated to the eyes of the user using a projection optical system and a light guide plate to thereby make the user visually recognize a virtual image. The head-mount type display device includes two types, namely a transmissive type with which the user can visually recognize the external sight in addition to the virtual image, and a non-transmissive type with which the user is not allowed to visually recognize the external sight. The transmissive head-mount type display device includes an optical transmissive type and a video transmissive type.
In the transmissive head-mount type display device, there has been known a technology of converting a voice into a character image representing the voice, and then making the user visually recognize the voice. In JP-A-2007-334149 (Document 1), for example, there is disclosed a technology of making the user visually recognize a variety of voices obtained by an attached microphone as a character image in the head-mount type display device for a hearing-impaired person.
However, in the technology described in Document 1, although the user can visually recognize the character image representing the voice in the head-mount type display device, since the position at which the virtual image is formed is fixed in the visual field of the user in order to make the user visually recognize the character image, there is a possibility that the character image hinders the visual field of the user. Further, there is a problem that the relationship between a sound source and the character image representing the voice obtained from the sound source is not at all considered. Further, there is a problem that it is necessary to distinguish a plurality of types of voices obtained from a plurality of sound sources from each other. It should be noted that the problems described above are related not only to the head-mount type display device, but also to display devices in common.